


Common Room Discoveries

by I_accidently_became_obsessed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Harry's POV, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_accidently_became_obsessed/pseuds/I_accidently_became_obsessed
Summary: Harry and Draco both like to sit in the common room in the early mornings. Draco likes to read and Harry likes to watch him read.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 209





	Common Room Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea that Harry and Draco would be fighting in the common room and then Draco would start to cry and Harry would comfort him and then they would kiss or what ever but that did not happen and now there's this so yeah enjoy I guess.

Harry had just woken up, had a shower and gotten dressed when he was walking down to the new eighth year common room at the ungodly hour of 4:45 am. He didn't expect to see anyone else in the common room but sitting there, in his pajamas, was the one and only Draco Malfoy. 

Harry had been unable to sleep much lately and he wasn't very hungry either so he'd come down to the common room just to relax. He didn't count on having a fight with Malfoy. 

“Great another day ruined by the savior of the wizarding world, and look at that it's not even five yet.” Malfoy drawled as he looked up to see Harry making his way to the other couch near the fire. 

“Shut it Malfoy, I'm tired and I just wanted to sit by the fire for a while.” Harry said, taking a seat, not even looking at Malfoy, “Is that alright with you?” it was too early to not be sarcastic. 

“Fine, just try to be quiet, I'm at a really good part of my book,” He lifted up his book as evidence, “and I don't want any distractions.” Malfoy finished saying before returning to his book. 

“Well I didn't plan on being as loud as I could.” Harry knew that he was just being stupid but it was early and he was tired and it was Malfoy. He couldn't stop himself from biting back a sarcastic remark whenever one presented itself to him, no matter how dumb it sounded. 

“Good,” Malfoy looked up from his book again, “now shut it will you.”

“Only if you say it nicely.” Harry had not come down here to tease Malfoy, though it seemed to have come to that. 

“Shut the fuck up or get lost because I'm trying to read and your being a fucking wanker so just fuck off.” Malfoy had raised his voice slightly, “That nice enough for you?” he asked, his voice returning back to a quieter level. 

“Fuck you,” Harry was very articulate sometimes. 

“Go fuck yourself.” Malfoy returned. 

“Whatever, Malfoy.” Harry had given up. 

~~~~

This seemed to happen most mornings. Malfoy reading in the common room, Harry sitting next to the fire, the first few times they would fight though after about two weeks of this they barely acknowledged each other. 

That was until Harry had asked, “What’re reading?” he had been sincere about it too. 

“None of your business Potter.” Malfoy didn't even look up from his book. 

“Fine, I was just asking. No need to get all antsy about it.” Harry said. 

~~~~

Harry asked again the next day, and the next, and the next, all receiving the same answer, that it was not his business to know. 

Though, finally Malfoy said, “Carry on, it’s by a muggle, she goes by Rainbow Rowell.” he lifted the book from his lap to show it to Harry. “Happy now?” he asked. 

“Well actually yeah I am.” Harry said, surprising even himself. 

“Good because shit is going down and I'd really like to read it in peace.” Draco said. 

“OK.” Harry said as he got more comfortable on the couch.

~~~~

As Harry was making his way down to the common room the next morning he heard Malfoy say “No!” followed by a loud thud. Harry didn't even think before he started running towards Malfoy. 

“Is everything OK?” Harry said breathlessly as he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Oh, ah,” Malfoy rubbed the back of his neck, “just my book, stuff happened and well, I kinda threw it.” he said as he walked over to retrieve his book. It had a different cover than the one he was reading yesterday. They all did, it seemed that Malfoy finished a book every day. 

“What book you reading today?” Harry asked. 

“Wayward Son, the sequel of Carry On.” Draco showed the cover of the book to Harry. 

“Is it a play on the muggle song ‘Carry On Wayward Son’?” Harry asked. 

“I don't know but probably.” Malfoy shrugged, going back to reading. Harry didn't say anything else after that, he just let Malfoy read. 

Harry found that he liked watching Malfoy read, he'd smile at something, or giggle then look up and blush when he remembered Harry was there. He’d chew his nails and read faster at some points, or he'd get this annoyed look on his face and turn the pages very aggressively. Sometimes he would look up and just stare into space for a second, then shaking his head he would go back to reading. 

Harry knew that he shouldn't find any of this adorable or endearing, it was Malfoy after all, but something stirred in Harry and he found himself itching to be closer to Malfoy. He didn't know why, he'd never wanted to before. He just felt something in him drawing him towards Draco. 

~~~~

The next morning Draco wasn't reading, he was just sitting there, a blanket wrapped around him. Harry didn't expect this, he also didn't expect Draco to start ranting to him about how the third book in the series was not out yet and that he was extremely annoyed, so annoyed, in fact he refused to read any more books. Harry didn't know what to say, they barely spoke to each other and now Draco was ranting to him. 

By the end of his rant Draco had thrown off his blanket and came to sit next to Harry on the couch next to the fire. Harry hadn't even noticed until Draco said, “It's quite nice here, I get why you sit here every morning.”

“Err, what?” Harry was very confused, Draco had gone from ranting about how you can't just write a book that good and not have the next book out to keep reading the series, to how sitting in front of the fire was nice. 

“Well the heat from the fire is nice and this couch is quite soft, I can see why you would choose to sit here.” Draco patted the couch as he spoke. 

“Oh, yeah I just liked it.” Harry shrugged. After a few moments of silence Harry said, “You never told me what the books were about.”

“Oh, did you want to know?” Draco said, sounding surprised. 

“Well, yeah. I mean why not, right?” Harry shrugged again. 

Draco told Harry all about the books, not sparing any detail. Harry mainly asked because he knew that Hemoine loved talking about the books she'd read and Harry figured that Draco would too. Harry also just wanted an excuse to talk to Draco. 

When Draco got up to the part where the two main characters, who were meant to be enemies ended up being a lot more friendly to each other, Draco made a comment on how his father would never allow him to be in that kind of relationship with another boy, and that Baz (the rich pure blood wizard in the book) was lucky that he was allowed to date Simon (the orphaned wizard who was meant to save all of of the wizarding world from some mysterious threat). Harry, who was already intrigued by the plot of the books, asked “Wait, are you saying that you're, well, into guys?” Harry didn't know why but he really needed to know the answer. 

“Got a problem with that Potter?” Draco’s tone had changed and Harry wanted it back to the friendly and happy tone Draco had had before. 

“No, no, not at all. I just didn't know you were I to guys... too.” Harry mumbled the end of his sentence. 

“Oh, you're gay?” Draco said, sounding almost stunned. “I thought you and the Weaslette were dating.” Draco sounded almost disappointed by that information. 

“Ha, me and Ginny, no she, ah, she’s dating Luna, but yeah I, I like guys.” Harry could hardly speak, he hadn't even told his friends this information, but it seems that he could tell Draco. “Well you should count yourself lucky because you can get yourself any boyfriend you want Mr. Saviour, but me I have to pretend that I'm straight.” Draco said sadly. 

“Why?” Harry asked. 

“Well like I said before my father would never let me, I'll probably end up with Astoria Greengrass and have a kid with her and just be miserable for the rest of my life.” Draco said, tonelessly. 

“Draco, you don't have to listen to your father, he shouldn't control your life.” Harry had moved closer to Draco. 

“What did you just call me?” Draco asked. 

“Uh, I called you Draco.” Harry realised that he had started to think of him as Draco and he'd just called him Draco out loud. “Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, it just came out.”

“You didn't offend me, it's just, that's the first time you've referred to me ‘Draco’ and I just wasn't expecting it.” he said. “I kind of like it.” 

“So you want me to call you Draco?” Harry asked, confused by the whole conversation. 

“Yeah, ah, can I call you Harry?” Draco said, losing confidence. 

“Of course,” Harry said, a little too eager to hear his name be said by Draco again. “Though only if you want.” he added to sound less eager, though it ended up sounding more like he'd be disappointed if Draco didn't want to call him Harry. 

“OK so from now on we can call each other by our first names.” Draco said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“OK.” Harry agreed. 

The two continued talking, Draco telling Harry about the books and Harry adding things and asking questions every now and then. They talked for so long that when Harry noticed Ron walking towards him with a funny look on his face he was so startled that he said a quick goodbye to Draco and told him that they'd continue the conversation later. 

~~~~

Harry walked down to the common room the next morning expecting to see Draco sitting there, a blanket curled around him, a book held open in his lap and a cold distant feel to him. What Harry found though was an empty room. His heart sank. He started walking back to his room, when Draco appeared through the portrait hole carrying a tray with food and drinks on it. 

“Oh good you're up. I would have put a warming charm on this if you weren't but well now I won't have to.” Draco said as he spotted Harry, who had frozen on his way back to his room, and now had a smile on his face. 

“Thanks Draco.” Harry said as he could finally move again. 

“Hey, I did this for me, I just knew that you would be a prat if I didn't get anything for you.” Draco said as he sat down on the couch next to the fire, the tray now on a table that Draco had moved closer to the couch. 

“Well thanks for getting enough for me.” Harry said, his heart beating faster. 

“Whatever Harry, are you even going to eat this, or are you just going to stand over there and watch me eat?” Draco said, gesturing to Harry. 

“I'm going to eat it, you prick.” Harry walked over to the couch, realising that he'd started blushing. 

“Good.” Draco said. 

“You know we never got to finish our conversation from yesterday.” Harry said, remembering the way he left the previous morning. 

“We did not, let's see where’d I get up to?” Draco asked, “Ah, right I was telling you about the outfits Baz wears.” Draco had already gotten excited. 

Harry liked listening to Draco talk about the books, he'd get really passionate about them, giving a full analysis of each chapter and character, he even analysed certain literary devices and themes in the books. No wonder he did well in school. 

At one point, when they'd already finished all the food and tea Draco had gotten for them, Draco decided that he needed to get his books from his room to properly talk about them. However, Harry just followed Draco up to his dorm room and they stayed there for the rest of the morning. 

They talked more about the books for a while then got onto some different topics. One of which was that since they were both gay who they thought the hottest guy at Hogwarts was. This was a conversation Harry never thought he'd have with Draco of all people. Draco said that Blaise was at least in the top ten. Harry was a little hurt by that statement but he thought that maybe Draco didn't want to admit that he found Harry hot. So Harry said that he agreed that Zabini was in fact fairly attractive but that, Dean was also in the top ten. Draco just said that he could see it but Dean Thomas was not exactly his type. 

This comment led to the topic of what Draco's type was. To which Draco responded with “Wouldn't you like to know.” he sounded confident but he'd started blushing. 

“Well, yes I would like to know, that's why I asked.” Harry did really want to know. 

“Well, I don't know, I haven't really thought about it much.” Draco said, sheepishly. 

“Really? You're into guys but you haven't even thought about what you like or don't like?” Harry just wanted to know if it was anything like him. 

“I like guys who are confident, I guess.” Draco looked up at Harry, who just nodded his head and made a keep going gesture with his hands. “I like guys with freckles, and who are clean shaven, I don't want a guy with a beard.” Draco scrunched up his face in disgust, and Harry thought that was adorably hot. Harry also felt relieved that he'd shaved that morning. “I like guys who dress nicely but can also pull off sweats.” Harry looked down at himself, he was wearing jeans and a sweater, he'd taken his shoes off when he got to Draco's room. “I don't know what else though.” Draco shrugged, “What about you, what's your type?” Draco had gone from sheepish to overconfident and teasing. 

“My type?” Harry asked, not prepared to answer the question. “I don't know, similar to what you said, but like, I don't know.” Harry looked down shaking his head trying to stop himself from blushing. 

“Harry?” Draco asked and Harry looked up. 

“Yeah?” Harry asked. 

“I-ah, would you be mad if I told you that I, that, that we should probably leave now because breakfast is almost over.” Draco looked towards the door. 

“Oh, right, yeah let's go.” Harry was very disappointed. 

Neither boy moved, they just looked at each other, analysing. Harry was the first to move, though he didn't move towards the door, he just reached out to grab Draco's hand. They looked at their joined hands then back up to each other's eyes. Harry went to say sorry and let go but before he could Draco's lips were already on Harry's. They were kissing. Actually kissing. Harry was so stunned that he didn't move at first. It was just Draco kissing him, but then Draco went to move away, thinking he'd made a mistake, Harry was not going to let this happen. Harry, still holding Draco's hand, used his other to grab Draco's, probably very expensive shirt, and pull him back in where they kissed each other with the same passion they'd fought with for so many years. They kept kissing until they ran out of breath and had to pull away to get some air back into their lungs. Panting, Harry said, “You are my type.” Draco started laughing. It was a breathless laugh but it was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever heard. “What? Why are you laughing?” Harry asked, this only managed to send Draco into another fit of laughter. 

“Because…” Draco was still laughing, “Because, this is so stupid.” Draco said. 

“Oh, yeah it is, sorry I'll just go.” Harry picked up his shoes, already starting to leave, feeling rejected and miserable. 

“What? No Harry come back,” Draco grabbed Harry's hand, stopping him from leaving, “I only meant that, we'd been fighting since we met each other and now instead of having the urge to punch you, I really want to kiss you.” Draco said, dragging Harry back to sit on the bed. 

“Oh, yeah it is a bit funny, I guess.” Harry was smiling now. 

“OK but seriously we do actually have to go now,” Draco started walking to the door, “but also, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Draco turned to look back at Harry, who’d also gotten up.

“Merlin, yes.” Harry said, pushing Draco against the door and kissing him, hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> the books Carry On and Wayward Son by Rainbow Rowell are real books and are absolutely amazing and any drarry fans will probably (defiantly) love them. However at this point in time the next book (Any Way The Wind Blows) is not out and I'm really annoyed.


End file.
